wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ноздорму
Святилище бронзовых драконов, Драконий Погост Нордрассил, Гора Хиджал; Душа Демона | relatives = Соридорми (основная супруга), Анахронос (сын, наследник), Дорнозму (сам в будущем) | affiliation = Род бронзовых драконов, Аспекты драконов, Драконий союз | faction = Нейтральный | status = Жив }} Ноздорму Вневременный является одним из пяти аспектов, уполномоченных Титанами, чтобы следить за порядком в Азероте. Он боролся против демонов во время Войны Древних. После этого участия он занялся непосредственно своей задачей и теперь его редко можно увидеть. Он участвовал в последний раз в битве против Смертокрыла на стороне Краса и его союзников. Биография Становление Азерота Когда Титаны покинули Азерот, задачей Ноздорму стала добыча знаний и роль проводника. Он предпочитал одиночество и редко виделся с другими Драконами. Его логово находится в Пещерах Времни в Танарисе, но большинство времени он проводил вне своего физического тела. Он и его воплощения находятся в потоках времён и наблюдают за различными временными отрезками и вариантами событий. Аман'Тул, Глава Пантеона, наделил частицей своей космической мощи Бронзового дракона Ноздорму. Глава поручил Ноздорму охранять Время и быть на страже путей Судьбы и Предназначения. С того момента Ноздорму стал известен как Повелитель Времени.William Brinkman in upperdeck.com via Wayback Machine Рассвет Аспектов thumb|Аспекты драконов до того как они получили право Аспектов встретились с Галакрондом. В древние времена Азерота, Аспекты Драконов были прото-драконами, которые объединились против врага, угрожающего всему их виду: кровожадного Отца Драконов, Галакронда. Ноздорму был песочно-коричневым самцом дракона, который впервые встретил Малигоса и Нелтариона, помогая им избежать гибели от Галакронда. Он был созерцательным, и, как и Малигос, казалось - относительно интеллектуальным, по сравнению с другими разумными прото-драконами. Война Древних Во время Войны Древних интересы Ноздорму представляла Соридорми, а бронзовые драконы присоединились к армии черного Нелтариона, Хранителя Земли, которую тот собирал для борьбы с Пылающим Легионом. Нелтарион убедил других аспектов создать могущественный артефакт комбинируя часть их сил чтобы избавить мир от демонов. Другие драконы не знали, что Нелтарион не заложил в артефакт, позже названный Душой Демона, свою силу. Нелтарион предал других драконов во время битвы с демонами. Так как большинство их силы было заложено в артефакт Нелтариона, то они не могли противостоять сумасшедшему дракону и сбежали с поля боя. После раскола Калимдора, Ноздорму полетел с королевой красной стаи Алекстразой на гору Хиджал, чтобы увидеть новый Колодец Вечности, созданный Иллиданом Ярость Бури. Зная, что существование колодца принесёт за собой возвращение Легиона, Алекстрасза бросила семя гигантского дерева Иггдрассила в центр Колодца, где выросло Мировое дерево Нордрассил. Ноздорму заколдовал дерево, которое сделало Ночных эльфов бессмертными, пока оно живёт. После этого Ноздорму исчез в Пещерах Времени, где он потерял интерес к миру, за исключением различных артефактов, которые ему приносили его драконы с разных времён. Вторая Война Эта незаинтересованность продолжалась 10000 лет, пока красный дракон Кориалстраз с помощью Изеры не убедил его помочь ему освободить Алекстразу из рук орков, которые держали ее за счёт Души Демона. Появление Нелтариона, ныне известного как Смертокрыл, начало битву между ним и другими аспектами, но даже вчетвером они не могли его одолеть, пока маг-человек по имени Ронин не смог уничтожить Душу Демона чешуёй Крыла Смерти. Тогда Алекстраза, Изера, Ноздорму, и Малигос получили назад все свои способности и победили своего бывшего собрата, и тот улетел зализывая свои раны. Третья Война Через несколько лет, Ноздорму заметил аномалию в пространстве-времени, угрожающую разорвать мир на части. Чтобы не дать этой дыре разрастись, ему пришлось использовать все свои способности (а также способности всех его личностей из прошлого и будущего). Поэтому он позвал Кориалстраза, чтобы тот смог расследовать в чем дело. Кориалстраз в образе волшебника-эльфа Красуса, Ронин и орк Броксигар были посланы в далёкое прошлое во время Войны древних. Вскоре они узнали, что Древние Боги, пытаясь вернуться в Азерот, начали использовать портал Легиона для этого. Именно это и было причиной аномалии. Уничтожение Колодца Вечности положило конец их планам и закрыло аномалию. Также эти же Древние Боги были виновны в сумасшествии Нелтариона, зная что драконы смогли бы им противостоять. В то время интересы Ноздорму были представлены его главной супруге Соридорми. Затем Ноздорму послал Красуса и Ронина домой, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшие изменения в истории. The Burning Crusade Nozdormu is currently away on a quest, and his whereabouts are unknown. Ruling the Bronze flight in his stead are Anachronos (leader of the Brood of Nozdormu), Prime Consort Soridormi (leader of the Scale of the Sands), and Andormu and his sister Nozari (leaders of the Keepers of Time). Wrath of the Lich King Though absent for most of the plot, Nozdormu is seen briefly at the Bronze Dragonshrine during the quests Quest:Mystery of the Infinite and Quest:Mystery of the Infinite, Redux, where he appears as a vision as the "leader of the Infinite Dragonflight". Chronormu dismisses the vision as incorrect, since it makes no sense to her. Rage of the Firelands Nozdormu appears as himself in Patch 4.2 during the Elemental Bonds questline intro. He is present during the meeting to restore the world tree along with Ysera, Alexstrasza, Kalecgos, Malfurion, Thrall and Aggra. After Thrall's wedding he says to players when you click on him: :Yes, , things appear bleak. But know that even as things appear to unravel, they do so with greater purpose. :'' Charge of the Aspects thumb|Nozdormu and Tick with the dying Zirion. thumb|Alexstrasza and Nozdormu in Hyjal. Nozdormu arrives at Mount Hyjal to find Tick and a dying Zirion. Zirion is leaking the sands of time which Nozdormu attempts to reverse to no effect. He is shocked to discover that his powers had been predicted and countered by equally powerful spellwork. Tick then says Zirion came from the future, the Hour of Twilight. Nozdormu realized that he would descend into madness with the Hour of Twilight. He asks how Zirion was injured, and Tick anwsers saying that it was the Infinite Dragonflight and their leader. Nozdormu then pleads for forgiveness from Zirion before he passes away. Zirion uses the last of his strength to look away from the Timeless One with a look of terror in his eyes. Nozdormu then ventures to Nordrassil to have a meeting with the other aspects when he explains that he killed Zirion and will become the Infinite leader. Ysera ponders the thought of an aspect being charged to protect their flight but then killing one of their own before Nozdormu departed. Shortly afterwards, Ysera and Kalecgos come up with an idea of retrieving the Dragon Soul from the past to vanquish Deathwing. After telling Alexstrasza, the Dragonqueen departs to tell Nozdormu. The two aspects eventually meet and discuss the plan. Nozdormu admitting that he once pondered on whether he should go back in time and save the dragonflights and Malygos. They debate on Alexstrasza's intentions but eventually agree that sometimes life must be taken in order to preserve it. Nozdormu then returns, and the aspects work out a plan which involves going to the future to defeat Murozond and open the timeways to allow them to retrieve the Dragon Soul during the War of the Ancients. The aspects then ask Thrall to wield the Dragon Soul for no dragon can use it without causing themselves harm. Thrall agrees, but asks if the short-lived races can assist him. Alexstrasza agrees. Not long afterwards, Kalecgos brings up the fact that the Titans blessed the aspects for a reason, to stop the Hour of Twilight, but what would become of them afterwards. The aspects establish that they are intended to preserve the gifts they were given, for time, life, nature and magic last forever. End Time The Dragon Aspects, with allegiance from Thrall, have devised a dangerous and unorthodox strategy to bring Deathwing down once and for all. But to do so, they must acquire the Dragon Soul from a pivotal moment in the distant past. One of an infinite number of potential outcomes, the "End Time" timeway depicts the desolate future of Azeroth should its defenders fail to stop Deathwing. In this bleak future, Nozdormu has identified an anomaly that bars access to both the past and the Dragon Soul: a powerful creature from out of time, living alone amid time-twisted echoes of the past. In order for Nozdormu to provide you the ability to travel back in time to a point before the Dragon Soul was hidden by Malfurion Stormrage from anyone who'd seek its power, heroes must first go to a distant and desolate future to discover the anomaly blocking the past. The maniacal figure named Murozond blocking Nozdormu's vision has the ability to create a new and infinite dragonflight.Patch 4.3 Dungeons Preview, Part One: End Time Murozond is in fact the future version of Nozdormu who will inevitably go mad and try to interfere with the past, thus his past self will send adventurers in to the future to strike him down. Right after Murozond is slain Nozdormu told them: :"At last it has come to pass. The moment of my demise. The loop is closed. My future self will cause no more harm.'' :Still, in the future, I will... fall to madness. And you, heroes... will vanquish me. The cycle will repeat. So it goes. :What matters is that Azeroth did not fall; that humanity survived to live another day. :All that matters... is this moment." Fighting Murozond technically makes Nozdormu the second Aspect which can be fought and killed, Malygos being the first, and Deathwing the third. He is later seen in next instance of the Well of Eternity. Hour of Twilight After the Dragon Soul was brought to the present, it had to be transported by Thrall and mortal heroes to Wyrmrest Temple, a place of great power connected to the Chamber of the Aspects, where the artifact was originally imbued. Since Deathwing learned of their intent, he and his minions converged on the temple to waylay them at all costs. At Wyrmrest the Aspects infused it with their essences once again, making it more potent than it ever was. Kalecgos altered the Dragon Soul's properties so that it would affect Deathwing. But the artefact was imbued with the essences of the four Aspects and Deathwing never imparted his into it. To use the weapon to defeat him, they had to infuse it with the power of the Earth-Warder. Thrall possessed a portion - however small - of that exact thing: the essence of Azeroth itself. After the death of the twilight dragon Ultraxion, Thrall unleashed the Dragon Soul upon its creator. Wounded, Deathwing fled, attempting to return to the relative safety of Deepholm, through the Maelstrom. Thrall, the Aspects, and the Adventurers gave chase, riding a gunship after the Aspect of Death, battling his personal escort along the way. After catching up, the adventurers leapt onto Deathwing's back and began prying the elementium plates from his back, eventually making an opening big enough for Thrall to blast a hole into Deathwing's chest with the Dragon Soul, causing Deathwing to crash into the Maelstrom. The defenders of Azeroth briefly rejoiced at having rid themselves of the Destroyer, but Deathwing rose from the Maelstrom. Without his armor, his molten form began to mutate, granting him a form far more terrifying than before. The final battle for Azeroth began in earnest, until one final blow from the Dragon Soul infused with the complete essence of each Aspect completely obliterated Deathwing. After the death of Deathwing, the Aspects had fulfilled their duty, and their ancient powers had been expended in order to destroy their former brother, and thus, the remaining Aspects became mortal. The glow in the Aspects eyes faded and the sands of time from Nozdormus broken spaulder pour into his hand.Cataclysm Epilogue With the loss of Nozdormu's powers, the Dragon Soul was returned back in time to the point where it was taken.Gossip text after the raid Dawn of the Aspects В RPG Ноздорму Повелитель Времени, дракон с чешуей металлического желто-коричневого цвета. Он передвигается со скоростью и грацией, не сопоставимыми с его огромными размерами. По одной версии бронзовый дракон с глазами ярче чем Солнце был с другими Драконами в течении Войны Древних. В книге под названием "Трилогия Войны Древних" было описано, как временной континуум был изменён, но Ноздорму не появился в новом отрезке из-за того, что был пойман во временную ловушку Древними Богами. Здесь есть противоречие, но в оригинале истории Ноздорму всё же сражался в Войне Древних.Shadows & Light, 95 Запоминающиеся цитаты *"Korialstraszzzz... You dare disturb my resst? You dare disssturb my peace?" *"Ssso much to gather, ssso much to catalog-" (Before Malygos mocks him) *"Even Deathwing will pass into time... even he will eventually be part... of my collection..." *"Just in Time..." *"We musssst not let him ssssslip away!" (when Deathwing flees) *"Enough babble! Let ussss be done with thisss!" (ready to aid Rhonin, Vereesa and Falstad) *"We're wassssting time... Precioussssss time." *"Compared to all elssse that has happened, it isss a sssmall change to the time line and one of which I approve. The bluesss will fly the skies again, even though their numberss will not be great even after ten thousand yearsss. But better sssome, than none." *“I know what you hide from her, from usss. It is my fate and curssse to know such things and be unable myssself to prevent them. Know that I now asssk for forgiveness for the wrongs I will caussse you in the future, but I mussst be what I am destined to be... as Malygos is.” (speaking to Krasus, referring to Deathwing's impending betrayal) * (To Ysera in patch 4.2,in the intro to the Elemental Bonds questline) *"It was given unto me to know the very hour and method of my own death. I would never ssubvert it. But only one of the pathwaysss to my destiny can be correct. And in one unfolding future, I became the leader of the infinite dragonflight. That was why I became lost in the timewaysss, Thrall. I was ssseeking understanding of how such a thing came to be. How I, who have always striven to honor the great duty the titans charged me with, could have fallen so far astray." (to Thrall) * * (When Deathwing casts Cataclysm) * (Upon defeating Deathwing) ;Greetings *In time, all things are possible... *All that matters, is this moment... *Time is a tangled web. Try not to dwell on all the loose ends. *Do not confined yourself into liner thinking. *I can arrange for your parents not to meet. Мелочи *During his appearance at the start of the Elemental Bonds quest chain Nozdormu is seen wielding a Staff of Dominance. *Nozdormu also appears as the backdrop for the 'Statistics' tab of the Achievements window, if you look carefully. *The phrase "So it goes." in Nozdormu's speech after Murozond's demise is a reference to Kurt Vonnegut's 1969 novel Slaughterhouse-Five. Vonnegut would use the phrase after anything had died. *In the books, Nozdormu puts emphasis on the letter "S", drawing it out like a snake. This is strangely absent in his appearances in-game. *He's voiced by Martin Sheen. Галерея File: Nozdormu.jpg|Ноздорму в Shadows & Light. File:Nozdormu Dragonblight.jpg|Ноздорму до Обновления 4.3. File:Nozdormu the Timeless TCG.jpg|Ноздорму в TCG. File:Battle of the Aspects.jpg|Ноздорму и другие аспекты против Смертокрыла. ziIuX3nTJQ4.jpg|Ноздорму (автор Участник:Jacksa) Изменения в обновлениях * * Заметки Внешние ссылки es:Nozdormu pl:Nozdormu Category:Драконий союз НИП Category:Персонажи Трилогии Войны Древних Category:Персонажи День Дракона Category:Персонажи Тралл: Сумерки Аспектов Category:Персонажи Восход Аспектов Category:Бронзовые драконы Category:Душа Дракона НИП